Dante (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Synopsis Dante 'is a character that originally is from Devil May Cry, but makes an appearance in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is first mentioned in pre-Conception Tokyo, where he is described by a passerby as a "strange foreigner wearing a red cloak and carrying a big sword." After the Conception, he survives, and his role of being a demon slayer comes into light. He would later show up in Ikebukuro, territory of the Mantra demons. After the Demi-fiend prevails in the Mantra's court of strength, the Candelabrum of Sovereignty starts to flicker wildly. Noticing the change, the Demi-fiend soon sees Dante, who leaps down from the highest level of the tower and suddenly forces him into battle. Dante would go on to encounter Demi-Fiend many other times during the course of Nocturne, where he can potentially become a part of Demi-Fiend's canonical party Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: 'Shin Megami Tensei '''Name: '''Dante, "Strange Foreigner" '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''40's (Based on his DMC 2 Counterpart, who's within this age) '''Classification: '''Fiend, Demon Hunter, Demon/Human Hybrid '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Through magic, which grants Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation and Earth Manipulation), Light Manipulation (Almighty Spells involve manipulating spells that also negate durability altogether), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Intimidate causes demons to accept deals and also can cause them to become fearful of Dante), Statistics Amplification & Reduction (Numerous abilities such as Son's Oath and Provoke can increase the power of Dante and his party. In addition to reduce the stats of his opponents), Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation (Casually defeats Demons, who are astract and non-corporeal thoughtforms that represent concepts), Void Manipulation (Lesser characters than Dante can attack beings comprised of nothingnesss and can actively destroy them), Probability Manipulation (Able to increase his odds of his attacks hitting an opponent and his odds of dodging), Healing (Can heal himself through Provoke), Darkness Manipulation (Has access to abilities that involve control over darkness). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Due to being the most powerful fiend, Dante should be above the likes of Alice and vastly superior to Ouroboros, the embodiment of both infinity and eternity on a 4th dimensional scale. Fought Demi-Fiend during the Neutral Route, who already can take on the likes of Archangels Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel all at once. Also above lesser demons such as Morax , who can created Sector Antlia of the Schwarzwelt. Each Sector is it's own space-time continuum) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can interact with Demi-Fiend, who is capable of fighting Demons, whom arenative of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can strike opponents such as Demi-Fiend down with his blows and is even capable of oneshotting him if given the chance. Above the likes of Alice, as he's the strongest Fiend and easily above Ouroboros, the embodiment of 4th Dimensional Infinity and Eternity) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from the likes of Demi-Fiend) 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Gifted '''(One of the best devil hunters in Shin Megami Tensei and is a combat genious, especially when it comes to fighting demons) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory Extra Info: '''This version of Dante doesn't use Devil Trigger or Demon Arms Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Males Category:Demi-Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 2